European Singing Competition 29
|withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs.|winning_song = "Conqueror"|row12 = Previous: 28 Next: 30}}European Singing Competition 29, often referred to as ESC #29, is the twenty-ninth edition of European Singing Competition. The contest took place in Oslo, Norway. This is the first time that Norway hosted the contest. The event was hosted by Tom Hugo and Alexandra Rottan. The event was hosted in the with a capacity of 26,000.The host broadcaster was NRK. As in the previous editions every nation was obliged to send a staging proposal alongside the song. It was announced that juries and televoters would give two separate scores in the semifinals as well. Forty-four countries participated in the twenty-eighth edition. The participating countries, except of the host Norway, Italy, Sweden, Greece, Andorra and Greenland, competed in two semi-finals. Albania, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Estonia, Moldova and Russia got promoted after qualifying from the Pre-Qualification Round 6. Turkey was originally in the participants list published by EMBU but recieved a 10 edition ban and was subsequently disqualified for the Turkish offensive in Syria. They were replaced by the United States who weren't initially among the participants. The Turkish ban was later reduced to 5 editions. The winner was the United Kingdom with the song "Conqueror" by Estelle which scored 357 points, winning by a margin of 33 points in front of New Zealand. The podium was completed by Iceland, which finished on the third place. The host country Norway ended 23rd. The United Kingdom won for the second time after previously doing so in the 25th edition. New Zealand improved their previous best result and got 2nd, Iceland also got a new best result getting 3rd. Estonia's 4th place is the country's new best result. Location The contest took place for the first time in the Norway. Bidding phase and host city selection Key: |border=darkgray}} Host venue Returning Artists Roby Fayer & Tom will sing for the 2nd time together for Israel, Roby will perform for the 3rd time after having made a solo participation before. Finding Kate will also return for Cyprus after previously competing as Kate. Nyvinne will participate for Luxembourg for the 2nd time in her career. Fallulah is also returning for Denmark. Simon Lynge will also represent Greenland for the 2nd time. Participating countries 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The thirty-eight semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. The ten highlighted ones qualified for the final. Every country in this semifinal voted alongside , and . 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. The ten highlighted ones qualified for the final. Every country in this semifinal voted alongside , the host and . 'Grand Final' 26 countries competed in the final. All 44 countries voted in the final. Voting Semifinal 1 12 Points Televoting Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's televote in the second semi-final: 12 Points Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the second semi-final: Semifinal 2 12 Points Televoting Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's televote in the second semi-final: 12 Points Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the second semi-final: Final 12 Points Televoting Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's televote in the second semi-final: 12 Points Jury Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's jury in the second semi-final: Notes # "Rule the World" was the shortened version of the original title of Lorde's entry "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" which was used as the title of New Zealand's entry in the edition.a